Nueces y Caramelo
by Kharlasevsnape
Summary: Sumary: No lo recordaba pero creía conocerlo más bien lo sentia. Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a Rowling a excepción de la pequeña historia. Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Febrero "Dramione" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw


_Sumary: No lo recordaba pero creía conocerlo más bien lo sentia._

_Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a Rowling a excepción de la pequeña historia. _

_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Febrero "Dramione" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw_

_Un helado_

No quisiera pensar en ti, sin embargo lo hago todo el tiempo a cada minuto de mi existencia , no logró borrarte de mi mente aun siento como si tus labios hubieran besado los míos y tus ojos grises posaron alguna vez en mi.

No logró olvidar la primera vez que te vi después deI juicio donde saliste bien librado , estabas en el callejón Diagon mirando escobas de carreras en un aparador, me sonreiste de lado y te acercaste, debo confesar me pareció algo extraño desde el colegio no éramos los mejores amigos, más bien nos odiabamos, pero la guerra nos había dejado muchos cambios y al parecer eras parte de el.

-¡Hola Malfoy! -Susurre nerviosa.

-Que tal Granger, ¿Se te perdió Potter? -

Tu cabello apenas crecido cubría vagamente tus ojos e ibas impecable como siempre con tu acostumbrada tunica negra, tu mirada sin embargo denotaba un brillo diferente al de siempre arrogante Malfoy.

-Realmente vine a comprar unos libros de pociones avanzadas, estudio medicina-

-¿Te gustaría tomar algo conmigo?

-Pues no se...

-Vamos Granger ya no estamos en el colegio-

Sonreiste para darme ánimo,pero era algo que no encajaba en ti, no solías hablarme sin soltarme tus famosos insultos sobre mi origen muggle pero muy en el fondo sabía o más bien sentía que podía confiar en ti.

-Esta bien

Casi sin hablar nos metimos a una heladería nueva del callejón ,era una situación rara pero ahí estábamos dos personas totalmente opuestas compartiendo un helado de nueces con caramelo en el privado de un local. La curiosidad si bien me invadía no atreví a hablarte primero

-Este sabor es genial, Granger. Nunca lo probé

-¿Que se supone que haces? -te pregunte

-Comiendo mi helado

Tu sarcasmo como siempre salía a relucir, de pronto sacaste de tu abrigo un hermoso guardapelo de plata el cual abriste sin despegar tus ojos de mi, mire el guardapelo y en un corazon estaban tu foto y la mía, entonces no supe que pensar ¿que demonios hacíamos juntos en una fotografía?

-¿Que hago contigo en una foto?

-¿No recuerdas nuestro pasado juntos?

Seguía sin entender y moví mi cabeza con negación entonces vi que tu mirada gris se tornó de tristeza pero como buen Malfoy trataste de simular lo contrario,creía conocerte y sentía que en el fondo teníamos algo más que una enemistad.

Pero hiciste algo entonces que me asusto,sacaste tu varita mágica y con elegancia apuntaste hacia mi rostro, entonces todo se volvió negro.

Al abrir los ojos me di cuenta que no estaba en casa con mis padres sino en una elegante habitación de lo que supuse era de una mansión mire a ambos lados ,me dolía la cabeza todo parecía borroso y confuso, trate de incorporarme cuando una elfina traía una bandeja con un apetecible desayuno saludable depositandolo en la mesa de noche.

-¡Buenos días ama!,aquí esta el desayuno con permiso-dijo la elfina haciendo una reverencia

Entonces te vi,la elfina al verte desapareció, pero tu sola mirada me hizo recordar que si hubo besos entre nosotros,miradas, caricias y muchas cosas más. Récorde que te amo desde el colegio y mantuvimos una relación clandestina antes de la famosa segunda guerra.

-¿Me recuerdas ahora? -

Me acariciaste la mejilla, cerré mis ojos ante el contacto de tus pálidas manos

-Si-

-Te dije volveríamos a estar juntos-

Y nos dimos un largo beso anhelante, esperado por un largo tiempo. Y lloré de alegría de tenerte cerca de mi otra vez sin obstáculos, ni voldemort ya podría separarnos porque se que ese hechizo desmemorizante lo hiciste por amor a lo nuestro y más que nada no pensaba perderte de nuevo porque ese tiempo de soledad sentía que algo o más buen alguien me faltaba y ese eres tu.


End file.
